In many types of living space, but particularly in the passenger compartment of cars and trucks, there are often unpleasant odors. Such odors as that of stale tobacco smoke or odors of some material being carried in the passenger compartment can be offensive to many people. Often that offensive odor is opposed by use of hanging devices having other perfumes or deodorant material absorbed into the device to be hung in the car. These devices are most often hung from the rear-view mirror or the sun shades in the vehicle.
This invention provides a simple and much more efficient way of distributing the sort of material that is absorbed into the former hanging devices. It also avoids any dangling object which might be distracting to the driver of an automobile. Further, it is inserted to be non-intrusive in outer space.